Love Lost or Gained?
by Fogdragon23
Summary: Does he think I'm...? Do they expect me to...? Does he love me? Emotions are everywhere between the candidates as they strive for the parliament. It's all who loves and who doesn't here. Story Status: Discontinued.
1. The Not So Simple Kind of Love

**Love Lost or Gained?**

by fogdragon23

Disclaimer:I do not own Mein Libe or any of the bishies shown within.

Warnings: Boys lovin' boys, violence, excessive politeness, cuteness, flowers, arrogance, tea parties, bishonen, and hot summer days! Some yaoi may ensue.

Chapter 1: The Not So Simple Kind of Love

The blanche gift-box trembled in the blonde girl's shaky hands. The soft pink ribbon billowed with each fearful quiver. Today was the event that she had been doting on, yet expecting with loving patience. This day was Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein's birthday. Only...it was not turning out how she had planned. Her honey tinted eyes watered as she saw her chance slip away.

She watched in horror as Camus offered his hand only to have Ludwig accept it, near graciously. Her heart fluttered in her chest as butterflies formed in her stomach. It was too late, she had been careless. A lone tear escaped her honey colored eye as she dropped her long-sought-for present.Her near and dear friends called out to her as she bolted from the horrible scene. Ludwig Liechtenstein was courted and taken.

The sound of metal upon metal radiated through the woody field. The two men braced their swords against the other in an effort to win. The young man of darker skin spoke first, "Come on, Orphe! You need to try harder!"

The other blond with pale skin pushed with some strain. "I don't see you winning, Ed..."

They broke apart to continue slashing and wearing each other down. Ed paused to let Orphe come at him first. "So did you hear the latest scandal?" he ducked just in time to miss an arching blade.

"What now?" asked Orphe in interest as he changed his stance to defensive.

Ed made a heavy slash only to get parried. "Damn! Uh...oh, Ludwig's gone off and picked Camus as his new lover."

"_Our _Lui with _our _Camus?" said Orphe in shock. He nearly missed a block to his side. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, it happened this morning. The whole academy has been talking about it," said Ed as they came to another draw. "Eh, I'm bushed."

Orphe put down his sword and stared at Ed. "What about Naoji?"

"Still likes him. Won't admit anything else, let alone _that_..." chuckled Ed. "I feel like you and me are the only people to not fall into his love traps. I mean, Camus! That was not expected."

"Apparently things change whether we are watching or not," commented Orphe as they made their way back to the school.

"Isn't it like us to forget to look around," responded Ed.

Orphe smiled at the jest."The days just keep running together."

Camus kneeled in his small garden sanctuary on the academy's grounds. Rose stems met his delicate fingers as he tested their soil. "Isn't it a happy day, dear flower? Lui said it was alright...that we could be together. Oh, I need to water the lilacs before the sun dries them out!" He rushed with the water can to the said flowers.

"Do you think we should go talk to Camus? This does seem a little rash," said Ed as he leaned against a bridge railing.

"No, let Camus do as he wishes. It's really none of our business," answered Orphe solidly. "We really need to keep out of these things."

"If you say so," said Ed sullenly.

"Hmph! You should know better. That was nothing like me," said Orphe jokingly. "We should see Camus and give him our support." He moved away from the balcony and headed for the near-to-hand garden.

"Right, Orphe," said Ed with a soft smile. "I should have known..."

"I believe I heard something about Camus and you," hinted Naoji as he set out a filled cup of tea for Ludwig.

"What about it?" asked Lui as he accepted the cup gratefully. "Does something bother you?"

"No. Not at all. I'm rather happy for Camus," said Naoji with softened eyes. He glanced at the outside, wishing he could see Camus' garden through it. "I hope you both enjoy your time together."

"That much, I doubt," remarked Lui coldly. "We are nothing like each other and our families will not allow it in the end."

Naoji couldn't help but look shocked and bothered at the ubrupt statement. He blinked curiously at the other for more input on the matter but received nothing more. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and choked the air. Naoji couldn't bring words to his confusion.

"I only accepted to keep him smiling," Lui said, seemingly to the room. "We don't need the garden to die over something so simple."

The words stabbed at Naoji's conscious. He spoke without thinking, "Poor boy." Lavender eyes slid their lazy gaze on Naoji's red-gray eyes. He flushed from the sudden look. "Are you going to tell him about your real opinion?"

A thoughtful pause followed. "Yes, I will have to before too much longer. After all, love between men is taboo."

Why did that statement disappoint him? Naoji lowered his gaze to his tea kit and traced the outside of it with his eyes. H felt suddenly very uncomfortable and wanted to leave. "If you would-"

"What is your thought on that matter?" asked Lui suddenly as if genuinely curious. "Do you agree on that taboo?"

Naoji hesitated and resigned himself to another confused blink. His mouth went dry as he struggled to explain his beleifs. "Two men cannot produce heirs..." he didn't know how to finish. Somehow, he felt tortured. "It generally isn't accepted..."

"Ah, spoken like a Strahl," said Lui after a time. "You may leave if you wish," oddly a strange chuckle marred his voice like he had just realized something secret.

"Yes," responded Naoji with a sudden curt bow. It was a matter of minutes before the kit was once again filled. He approached the door feeling a bit shaken. What just transpired here? Why was this topic bothering him so much? What did Lui just find out? He exited, then leaned against the door, hugging his kit tightly. He stared blankly at the opposite side of the hallway as he was consumed in thought. Surely, he was reading too far into things...right? There's no way that Lui would suspect him of being...right?

"Orphe. Ed," greeted Camus with a warm smile. "What brings you by?"

Orpheus strode closer with a pleased expression, "We came to congradulate you on your new relationship."

"Though we do have our concerns," reminded Ed. "Not meaning to bring you down, but Lui doesn't seem like your type."

Camus nodded in understanding. "I know but...I've had these feelings for awhile and I thought his birthday would be a safe time to be rejected." He turned away to caress a lilac. "I was actually sure he'd say no, but..." He gave a short laugh before reaching for his watercan. "I highly doubt this relationship will actually go any farther, really. Besides, I can't hope for a lot with Lui, he will never change for anyone. He's just that way, you realize."

"You make him sound so flat," joked Orphe.

"He is," corrected Ed.

"Concise is more the word," replied Camus as he watered the blooming bush. "He always figures how things with fit into his big plan...I don't want to get in the way. He sits here for hours, you know. He sits and plans the future like it's a giant jigsaw that he'll one day figure out."

Orphe watched his friend struggle with his feelings. "You should tell him of your conflict."

"But I couldn't," rejected Camus. "He was kind enough to agree to this, I don't want to push him farther."

"You're supposed to share your feelings, right?" questioned Ed. "Just because Ludwig is high and mighty doesn't mean you have to keep things internal."

It was obvious that Camus wasn't buying in to their comments.

"I'll speak to Lui," concluded Orphe, soundly.

"You?" said Ed as if he suspected that he heard wrong. "Why? What do you propose to accomplish?"

"You shouldn't, Orphe," warned Camus. His pale red eyes strained with the pleading. "I don't want you to. It isn't your business."

Orphe paused in his judgment to look down at his close friend. "I'm not going to confront him with your troubles if you don't want me to. I am only going to see his thoughts on this...that is all."

"Truthfully?" asked Camus like the topic was life or death.

Orpheus nodded solemnly. "May Ludwig be King if I lie."

Camus gave a quick, soft smile. "Thank you, Orphe." He traveled down the length of a hedge but was careful to stay in sight. "Um, Ed? Would you help me with a few things?"

"Don't tell me you're going _now_," Ed confronted Orphe, with a fierce gleam in his eye.

Orphe shrugged loosely. "If I happen to come across him, then yes. The chances of that happening is very slim."

"No kidding," affirmed Ed. He sighed, finally giving up. "I guess I can't stop you once you've made up your mind." He joined up with Camus looking very deflated. "Just make sure you don't over do it."

Ophe turned to leave with a sharp wave in their direction.

_Three days later..._

Ludwig sat poised in his comfiest chair, with his favorite book held in his dominate right hand. Slim rays of the waning sun caressed the textured surfaces of his walls. This was the time of day that he really enjoyed, well before the sun sets yet still held its golden radiance. It was, coincidently, the time that Naoji would stop to conduct him a cup of the finest tea. He gracefully flipped to the next page and waited for the sun tinged doors to open and produce his regular guest. Perhaps Naoji had occupied himself with the practice of archery and forgot to check the time of day... Lui closed the book with a heavy clip and moved to set it back in its bookcase. Still the doors did not shift. Slightly irritated, Ludwig positioned himself by his window that had a perfect view of the courtyard below. Of all the shapes and voices from down below, none of them held the same presence as Naoji. After a few more moments of silently scouring the yard with his sharp eyes, Lui made a conclusion. Naoji was not coming.

He dared to venture out of his room to find his missing comrade. The only logical explanation to the whereabouts of Naoji rested in the confines of the greenhouse. The close friendship between Naoji and Camus was not unknown to him and seemed perfectly natural. They usually agreed on most topics and never strived to hurt the other's feelings. They were the perfect friends and well matched too. Lui paused at the doors of the greenhouse to make sure there were no faults to what he was doing. He was looking for Naoji, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Oh, Lui," came Camus' cheery voice upon his entering. "Good evening."

"Good evening," responded Lui automatically. The awkwardness of this situation was not lost on Lui. In fact, it was hard on him. After three days of not coming in contact with his new "lover" he finally came upon the missing presence of one of his close friends. "Has Naoji been here lately?"

"Naoji?" Camus bit his bottom lip in thought. He shook his head with an apologetic look. "Nope, sorry. I only got a glimpse of him this morning."

Lui nodded in defeat.

"He might have went for fresh air farther into the grounds," offered Camus. "He _is _into his archery."

Ludwig made a movement to exit the bio-dome but froze upon Camus' glance. "Farewell."

"Yes, I suppose," finalized Camus as he moved to sit on a lonely bench.

A moment passed where Lui felt a stab of pain pull at his thoughts. Camus was waiting and he couldn't go to him...no. He coldly left on the thought that the relationship only had to exist to make Camus happy.

"Naoji. Naoji? Naoji?" came Orphe's low voice through Naoji's muddled thoughts.

"Hn?" He snapped to attention to see the worried look on his friend's face. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Do you feel well?" prodded Orphe. "You don't seem like yourself."

The other had to reabsorb his surroundings in order to understand why he was in the wooded grounds after sunset. "Oh...a picnic..."

"We've been sitting here for the last hour," stated Orpheus simply. "You've been in and out of my conversations. Are you feeling well?"

Naoji routinely blinked in answer. He was confused and out of focus...and there was nothing Orphe could do about it. "Sorry again. Excuse me. I think I need to lay down," said Naoji as he decidedly pulled himself away from the engagement.

Orphe stayed where he was and watched as the sun began to completely disappear from the sky. He felt slightly odd for luring Ludwig by using Naoji but he needed to speak to the aristocrat, urgently.

The sudden shuffling of some fallen leaves gave him the hint that someone was coming. "Enjoying yourself, Orpheus?" came the long drawl of a familiar lilac eyed young man.

Orphe sighed as if to brush off the solid stare of the other. "Quite a bit, actually. The sunset has been particularly beautiful this evening."

"I suppose you expect me to have enjoyed it as well," clued Ludwig.

"Perhaps but that would be too much to ask," answered Orphe while waiting for the moon to rise. "Not that I doubt you have the ability to enjoy yourself."

A hush followed that was only broken by a light breeze. Both stayed still in their chosen positions. Sensing that he was wasting time Lui took a meaningful step toward the back of the lounging Orphe. "You know the whereabouts of Naoji." The statement seemed like it was an order more than an observation.

Orphe had yet to actually turn towards the speaking youth or even give a glance. He needed Lui to stay and that required being slightly if not outright rude. "So what makes you come to that conclusion, Ludwig?"

Ludwig's voice proved that he was not impressed with his current situation. "You possess one of his teacups by your left hand. I highly doubt it was a gift of friendship."

"So what do you suppose it is, Ludwig?"

Lui nearly spat his next words, "He was only in a hurry to leave and was careless."

Orphe's icy gaze seeped into the half empty cup. He lightly caressed the side with a bare hand. "And what do you suppose caused him to leave so carelessly?"

Lui paused at this. Why did Naoji leave so hastily? Perhaps he was sick? Unwell? No, it had to be something very concerning in order to cause a piece of the tea set to be abandoned. "I highly doubt that anything indecent happened between you two. You wouldn't risk a sudden change or flaw on your record."

"No, but you would," Orphe seemed to say to the wind.

Lui's brow wrinkled into a frown from the sudden personal attack. "I don't see how my personal life concerns you."

"Camus is dear to all of us. Your intentions are not consistent and will lead to disaster among the other candidates. I advise you to let him go, Ludwig." Orphe found himself suddenly facing the sky on his back as he was forced to stare at Lui's upside-down tempered face. He shifted his neck to feel the other man's hand around the back of his shirt collar.

Lui's sentence was very short and clipped. "Where is Naoji?"

Finally seeing that he was getting nowhere, Orphe responded truthfully. "He's back at his room. He felt tired and unfocused." Now Orphe stared at the darkened sky, alone and unharmed.


	2. A Visitor

**Love Lost or Gained?**

by fogdragon23

Disclaimer:I do not own Mein Libe or any of the bishies shown within.

Warnings: Boys lovin' boys, violence, excessive politeness, cuteness, flowers, arrogance, tea parties, bishonen, and hot summer days! Some yaoi may ensue.

Chapter 2: A Visitor

To say that Naoji wasn't deeply disturbed by the day's conversation would be a lie. Something about that particular topic made him uncomfortable. He felt as if he had butterflies fluttering in his head rather than his stomach. That would be considered nervousness but this was an entirely different breed of emotion, something more unsettling. So Naoji laid within the tight grasp of his most reliable blankets while feeling sick, very sick. He tried to banish the thoughts, yet somehow, they'd weave their way back into his mind. What was bothering him and why was it causing this violent of a reacton?

He laid on his side and stared helplessly at his long white hair tie on the bedside table. The item gave him some comfort but not enough to sleep with. Ready to try anything, he flipped to his other side to face away from the door and toward his window. The dull azure color of the outside did nothing to solve the problem. He had the deep gut feeling that he'd be like this all night and probably into the morning. How could he explain to his friends when he couldn't explain it to himself. A shudder ran up his spine as he heard the creak of his door. His instant reaction was to face the threat from a semi-controlled position. He shifted to his stomach then sat upon his knees in a waiting pose. If he was to be attacked, he'd see it coming.

The lone door spiraled in its hinge and let the stranger in with no problems. A tall shaded figure emerged than paused with a hand on the knob. "Naoji," the familiar notes in the voice's luster caused Naoji to automatically react.

Naoji silently cursed as he pulled his blankets closer to cover his simple white sleepwear. "Yes, sir?"

"This is a bad time," concluded the identified man almost hurriedly.

"No," chirped Naoji. "Did you want something?"

The stranger neared even as Naoji lit his small endtable's lamp. The light bounced across the room and rid the room of most of the shadows. Now only small deposits remained that proved there to be no danger. Naoji looked up at Ludwig expectantly. Ludwig kept his sharp eyes on the foreigner as he brought up his hidden hand. "Oh," said Naoji upon seeing the appearnace of the object he had lost, or thought he had lost. "Thank you for returning it, Ludwig."

Ludwig placed the cup on the endtable then studied Naoji's expression for a moment. "You don't appear well."

Naoji could feel the fever begin to take shape along his forhead and cheeks. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to get away from everything. The spot he sat in had become stressful the longer he stayed. "I...I feel I need to leave..."

"This late at night?"

"I...I have to get out of here," Naoji promptly wrapped a blanket around his waist and began to searh for his slippers. "I have to..." He felt a strong hand stop his descent across floor. "Let go."

"No," the hand roughly pushed him back into the bed. "You will stay here as I call for a doctor."

"B-but," tried Naoji only to receive a very determined and very serious look. "Yes, sir." He defeadtedly slipped back under his covers and watched as Lui left to find medical help. As he waited he rested his chin on his arched knees. A shaky breath escaped him in which his door reopened and produced Lui and a rather disheveled doctor. This was starting to get ridiculous. "Lui, please leave."

Surprisingly, Naoji found that Ludwig almost immediately obeyed. Now he felt he could breathe and answer the doctor's insistent questions.

Dawn shattered the darkness and banished it to an unseen side of the world. Camus was already up and tending to his regular watering schedule. New rows of Black-Eyed Susans had just bloomed and caused the dedicated gardener to smile at them in pleasured surpise. "Good morning, everyone," he greeted. The plants bobbed slightly from the draft coming through the opened door. "Huh?" Camus remembered shutting the door after he came in to block the cold from his most delicate flowers. "Someone there?" He strained his ears for any distinguishing noise. Nothing. "Hello?" He stood then walked his way to the gapping door.

Camus peered at the freed clear door then spotted something black laying on the ground. It was around the size of a small cat though definately not the same texture. Whatever it was it had very short looking fur with longer hairs sprouting from its legs. Curious, Camus placed a gentle hand on its side. What he had suspected was a side was actaully the front. The black fur wrapped around his arm and emitted a petrified wail. "Unnnahhhhh! Unnngggaaaa! Ahhh! Haaaahhhh!" The last call seemed to die in the creatures throat as the fur shifted to aside.

Camus was very startled but only became more startled as the fur moved. He nearly shamed himself upon seeing the fur clearly. It wasn't fur, it was a blanket and the cry was unmistakable. He ubruptly cradled the creature to his chest protectively. He had to keep it for the time being...atleast until its parent was found.

For the first time, Lui struggled over the words in his book. His eyes were on the page but only registered the two seperate colors presented on it, ebony and ivory. Last night was admittedly a nightmare due to the constant shuffling of help outside his room. Apparently, Naoji's illness had grown through the course of the night and only stopped with the rising of the sun. So why was the book not cooperating with his head? Giving in, he closed the covers and placed the book back onto its piece of the shelf. He stared at the binding like it would spew the right answers right there and then.

His thoughts were interupted by the sound of a polite knock. "Excuse me, Sir Ludwig, but I was told to give a message to you."

Lui marvelled at the fact that the messanger could talk at the door's wood like he was actually face-to-face with the message's reciever. He cracked open the door to recieve the message and send the messanger on his way. He dismissiely closed the door and studied the enevelope. It had hastily been closed and appeared to be sent in a hurry. With the help of a bedside letter opener, he was able to read the short note. His eyes widened a touch.

The doctor retreated from the door with message in hand. "I believe this is for you," he said near apologetically.

Naoji lazily took the envelope and opened it. He patiently waited for the effects of sleep to leave his eyes. Soon the letters fell together and he was able to make out the scrawled sentences. He gasped at the message. "A-A baby?"

"Baby?" questioned Ed as he stared at the ever-steady Orpheus outside his door. "Like a small child?"

"Yes. Camus found it this morning," affirmed the blonde. "I got a message."

"How come I didn't get anything?" wondered Ed aloud.

"I don't know but dress quickly," urged Orphe.

"Yes, yes," said Ed, "I'll be out in a minute."

Five very confused and befuddled men crowded around the small swathling in amazement. Only Camus appeared to be less dazed. "She came with a note," he offered the paper to anyone who would take it.

Naoji read the message aloud. "Whereas I am dead, I will give her life. May the future candidates inact mercy." He continued to read to note over and over in his head.

"She's so precious," said Camus as he continued to cradle her in his lap. "Hm...Precious seems like a good name for her."

"Oh, Orphe, you dog! She has your bright hair," complimented Ed as he teased his friend.

"She's really not mine," corrected Orphe for the umpteenth time.

Camus smiled as he thought aloud, "She has Lui's eyes."

Lui froze at the thought of him and a woman...no, he didn't care to entertain the thought. "It's only a color," he finalized as if it solved everything.

The recently named Precious grabbed a nearby flower stem and attempted to gnaw on it. Camus held her just put of reach and petted her small round head, "No, no. You can't eat the flowers, they don't take kindly to that."

Precious blinked innocently then jolted in a sudden hiccup. The men silently stared at her as she continued to hiccup without any control. "She needs something to drink," said Camus to the others. "She probably needs heated milk."

"On it," said Naoji as he left the greenhouse.

"Trust the teamaker to have milk," joked Ed. He stopped smiling upon seeing Lui's unimpressed glare. "So, how are we going to tell the headmaster?"

"We shouldn't," concluded Camus. "The note specifically designed us as her guardians..."

"It only said to have mercy," reasoned Lui, "it said nothing about us taking care of it."

Orphe kneeled to come slightly closer to the baby's level. He offered a hand that she graciously began to play with. "We should find out what happened to the mother anyway. Precious couldn't have fallen out of the sky."

"She was at the greenhouse entrance," informed Camus. "I looked for other signs but found nothing of use. No tracks."

Lui sat at his usual bench with a sigh. "This is not our problem. We can't raise a baby on campus."

"But the mother's dying wish was for her child to be taken in," said Camus with his eyes on the child and the hand.

"We'll give her to the headmaster and he'll worry about her," said Lui in a very sensical manner. "I don't see what we are quarrelling over."

"How do we explain the note or the fact that we found a baby here," asked Camus. "If anything the whole situation will make all of us look bad."

"Hm," puzzled Ed. "I suppose it can't get out that we could have used the campus as a stomping ground. The evidence of the message does suggest one of us as a father or it would be held that way in court."

"We worry too much," said Orphe as he pulled away his hand to see her reaction. "We could try to find her a home ourselves."

The greenhouse door clicked opened as Naoji re-entered with a tall container of milk. "It's the closest thing I have to a bottle I'm afraid."

"Naoji, take her," offered Camus as an idea hit him. He scrambled to the seclusion of his shed.

Naoji took her with no effort as he held her on his hip with one arm. Ed blinked in shock, "Huh...hips..."

Naoji looked down at his situation to flush a light pink. "Uh...well...she's not the safest because she's still sliding but I only have one arm to work with and-" He nearly dropped the container to move her higher on his torso.

Camus returned with an item held in one hand. "This feels so awkward but its all I have and I washed it."

"A funnel," observed Orphe as he decided to join Lui on the bench. There was really nothing he could do to help the two mothers other than to stay out of the way.

"Yeah but it's only temperary," reassured Camus with a blush as he offered the object.

"Oh my," said Naoji helplessly as he looked from the funnel to the hiccuping baby. "My family would really look down on this."

Lui watched patiently as they soon managed to stop the baby's hiccuping with the warmed milk. "If we are going to find her a family it must be done soon. Attatchment to her could be disasterous later."

"I think it's too late to avoid that," said Orphe as he watched Naoji and Camus fuss over the child. "We just have to hope we find a qualified mother or they'll never let her go."

"She does have your hair," baited Ludwig.

"But her eyes are also a very peculiar color," responded Orphe nonchalantly. "They are much more rare than my blonde hair. In fact, I've only seen one other person with those eyes."

"Probably a product of mix breeding..."

"Are you saying you are not of noble breeding," questioned Orphe.

Lui let the conversation die at that exact instant. He was not going to give Orphe the pleasure of beting him down. "Her mother was probably a rogue of some sort. The law finally caught up with her so she effectively threw the baby over the fence."

"With a note," reminded Orphe. "That part was thought out before the abandonment."

"It was done very quickly though. She was probably on the run..."

Orphe took a breath to clear his mind of other thoughts. "She's probably a woman who was being pursued by robbers or murderers."

"You give her too much credit. She only clothed the baby with a blanket remember," stated Lui, flatly.

"Just because a person is poor doesn't mean their in trouble with the law or the public," defended Orphe. He shuffled in his seat as he tired of Lui's irritating presense. "The world isn't always as predictable as you seem to think it is."

"It also isn't as colorful as you make it out to be," Lui bit back. "Only the dangerous people think the way you do, Orpheus."

"Only an ass can identify an ass," breathed Orphe as he finally moved to join Ed.

"So you seem to think," said Lui, getting the last word.


	3. Apologize

**Love Lost or Gained?**

by fogdragon23

Disclaimer:I do not own Mein Liebe or any of the bishies shown within.

Warnings: Boys lovin' boys, violence, excessive politeness, cuteness, flowers, arrogance, tea parties, bishonen, and hot summer days! Some yaoi may ensue later. By the way, what color is Naoji's hair anyway? Gray, black? Feel free to review me answers! I need it for future chapters!

Chapter 3: Apologize

Lui was not happy. Not in the slightest. His last two weeks had consisted of constantly being forced to run to the child's care. He had no time to read farther into his current book and nearly no time to enjoy a simple cup of tea without Naoji running out of the room like a sick hen. His paradise had been rendered apart from a being that wasn't even the length of his forearm. Lui had cause to actually contemplate that he hated children...all of them. His mind toyed with the thought of killing off all the children when he became king. He could just import foreign soldiers from allying countries elsewhere and hope for the best. That seemed like an entirely better outcome than...this.

His sharp violet eyes pierced through the back of the baby's head. "Lui," came Naoji's concerned voice.

Lui looked up from the baby in the circle of Naoji's arms. "Hn?"

"I know this displeases you but we can't expect Camus to watch her everyday," said Naoji in the most caring way. "She isn't the worst fate ever. She's better than other outcomes..."

Ludwig really hated that look on Naoji's face...that...mothering look. "Acting as that child's parent does not suit you, Naoji. You are much better than that." Lui almost bit his bottom lip, what the hell did he just say? To cover any further emotion he lifted his tea to his lips and sipped.

An uncomfortable silence followed wherein Naoji stared at Lui in disgust. "Are you implying that I am a bad parent?"

Ludwig's heart quickened a beat. How could he word his way out of this? His brow knitted in thought as he managed another sip before speaking, "That child is not yours and is not your responsibility. I only want to make sure you realize that."

"Precious may not be mine but I-I care for her all the same," retorted Naoji, very close to anger. "What is it that you have against this child? What about her causes you to respond in hate?"

Lui kept his eyes on the rim of his teacup to avoid actual eye contact. This was a very thick atmosphere to walk in. "She has caused unrest in my endeavor. I will have no connection to this lass whether I am pressured to or not. The last weeks have been irregular and are affecting my studies."

"I...I just...stay away from me," Naoji finally choked before gliding out of the door with baby in hand.

Regret crushed Lui's heart as the door closed. That child was the cause of his agony. He hated losing and he would not allow it to continue. There was one person who had to pay attention to him and he was going to demand it.

Camus happily hummed to himself as he transplanted a spider plant from a trough to a hanging pot. He had been short on the hanging pots until his new order came in. Now all of his spider plants could grow in their full glory above the ground. "Heh, there," he said upon completing his third pot. Slightly fatigued he rubbed the perspiration from his forehead with an arm. His eyes narrowed in thought, "I feel a negative aura..."

"Camus," came the familiar deep voice.

Camus openly flinched upon recognizing the feeling was coming from a comrade. "Lui..." Before he could properly greet his troubled friend he found himself facing Lui's stern face. "Are you all right?"

Lui unhanded his lover and turned away. "That girl is getting to me...I can't stand her."

"Oh?" asked Camus, truly concerned. "Has she caused you physical harm?"

"Once...she took a handful of my hair," said Lui almost stubbornly.

Camus couldn't help but snicker at the thought. He gave a few chuckles then apologized. "Lui, are you telling me that you are jealous of a small baby?"

Lui didn't grace the question with an answer. Instead, he caressed the side of an iris. It rested in a pot that was stuck in his usual seating area on the bench. Its soft violet colors reflected in his stressed eyes. "It felt much more peaceful here without her."

"Do you really think that," asked Camus as he returned to his transplanting. "I think you are of a kinder heart, Lui. I believe that you actually want her attention for yourself. You don't have a younger sibling...correct?"

"Yes...," trailed Lui, not getting where Camus was going.

Camus smiled in the simpleness of the situation. "You're just plain jealous, Lui. You are so used to having all the attention and now...all you have is me. Correct?"

Lui reluctantly nodded. "Even the lad has not spoken to me."

"Orphe?" asked Camus. He paused to glance at Ludwig through platinum blond bangs. "Him and Ed are having the time of their lives with her. They know how to react whereas you are lost and unsure. I don't mean anything by it but...you're cute, Lui."

"Cute?" Ludwig barely managed to keep a straight face at that. He was...cute? He failed to see what part of him screamed cute.

Camus gave another small chuckle. "Yes. You are the only one of us that doesn't understand what it is to be a kid. I didn't believe it was possible but...you've always been this way, haven't you?"

"As far as I care to remember," assured Lui.

"That seems so sad though," remarked Camus. He paused from his work to study his companion. "Everyone should have some sort of childhood."

Lui finally sat next to the pot that stole his spot. He kept his gaze politely to the side of Camus' head as he listened.

"Perhaps you should give Precious a chance, just for the time being. A lot of people have signed up for her adoption and Ed is looking farther into her sudden appearance. She probably doesn't have much longer to stay here...," his eyes saddened at that idea. "I don't want you to regret her time with us."

Conversation lapsed so that Lui could bask comfortably in the silence. His mind wrapped around what Camus had said and wished. Could he spend time with her without abandoning her? Probably not, but isn't that why the others were around? Why was he considering this? How would it help him in the future if she was to leave?

"Here, Precious," said Ed to the child in Naoji's grasp. He pet her head playfully as Naoji continued to vent on Orpheus in the sunned courtyard.

"Lui won't accept her," Naoji finished with a defeated sigh.

Orphe's eyes traveled from the baby to Ed. "You seem to have found a kinship in her, Ed."

"Hm?" responded Ed as he was allowed to hold the baby.

"You're not all that different than her personality-wise," Orphe joked. Then turning to a serious note, he gave his attention to Naoji. "Lui really doesn't seem the type to like babies let alone baby _girls_," he pointed out.

"He insulted my parenting skills," brought up Naoji almost sadly.

"Really?" Orphe thought about this event. "What was he doing at the time?"

"Having tea," the other supplied.

"Jealous is he?" said Orphe with a knowing smile. "It seems that our Lui has met his match."

"I don't understand," said Naoji after a moment of watching the thrilled Ed play with Precious.

"Well, Lui really despises women in general and Precious has been getting much more attention...," hinted Orphe.

"Oh my," said Naoji finally getting it. "I was so stuck in my own feelings toward her that I thought...Lui really doesn't like her, does he?"

Orphe shook his head in answer.

Naoji sighed in thought, then came up with an idea. "May I leave her with you two then, Orphe?"

"Yeah, I know Ed won't mind."

"Thank you," said Naoji as he left the bright courtyard to the trio.

Once again, Lui found himself alone in the confines of the sunset washed dining room. Most of the other students were either finishing their dinner or chattering on about their happy day. Lui kept his eyes on the pages of his current book. He finally had time to get passed page three but he oddly felt like he wasn't accomplishing anything. If anything the last few pages had felt like a waste of time and ink.

"Excuse me," came a kindly voice from across the table.

Lui glanced up from his book and was about to chastise who ever dared interrupt his reading when the words were suddenly snagged in his throat. "Naoji," he managed to utter upon realizing that there was no gurgling baby in the other's arms.

Naoji had easily seated himself across from the slightly dazed Ludwig. "I wanted to apologize for not realizing your views on the child's company during your tea time."

Lui grunted acceptance of the apology. "Anything else, Naoji?"

Naoji's lips parted slightly as he struggled with the wording in his head. "Do you remember your question about the tab-...men loving each other?"

Lui slowly nodded as he placed the book gently to aside. He was all ears.

Naoji's cheeks flushed a young peach pink. His throat felt tight as he continued, "Well,I had been thinking more about it and I found that it isn't an intolerable act...to uh-"

"Partake in?" asked Lui, finding this chat rather hilarious.

Naoji's eyes fell to the linen of the table and stayed there. "Yes."

A tense silence passed before Lui pushed himself back to free himself of the table. "If you would excuse me..."

Naoji nodded politely and watched as Lui slowly left the room. He stared at the door in near confusion before understanding. He quietly left the table and joined Lui outside of the door. The moment he stepped out of the room he was pulled into the shadows and locked into a heated kiss. He pulled away in sudden confusion, "L-Lui?" He felt very strong hands grip his shoulders and push his back farther into the wall.

Two very striking lilac eyes met Naoji's as Lui clearly whispered, "Not all kings want a queen by their side."


End file.
